falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shogunate
The Shogunate is an autocratic, expansionist feudal state that arose out of the lawless no-man's land of southern Honshu that separated the territory of the Communist Party of Japan and the postwar remains of the Japanese government. History The Shogunate was founded in Nagoya by the first shogun and founder, a charismatic leader and skilled military tactician believed to have originally been named Taro Oda (or Oda Taro by Japanese naming traditions), who was known to have been very interested in samurai history and martial arts, having collected numerous pre-war books on the subject. At some point in the 2220s, Oda led a successful defense of a community of survivors in the city of Nagoya against a gang of raiders, and subsequently used that momentum to wipe out the base of the raiders, who had suffered a significant loss of manpower after their defeat. Oda subsequently won more victories over various raider groups, gaining a large following in region. It was around this point that Oda first claimed to be the descendant of 16th century daimyo (feudal Japanese lord) Oda Nobunaga, and that, like Nobunaga, he intended to unify Japan. Oda used Nagoya castle, the birthplace of the Nobunaga, as his base of operations, and quickly took control of the greater Nagoya area. He would begin carrying an old katana he found in the castle, which he claimed belonged to Oda Nobunaga (though this claim is doubtful). In 2234, Taro Oda, by this point going by the name Oda Nobunaga, declared his intention to succeed where historical predecessor had ultimately failed (Oda Nobunaga was assassinated at Honno-ji in 1582, before he could unify Japan, though he ultimately laid the foundations for the Tokugawa Shogunate), and declared himself the rightful shogun of all Japan, stating that both the Free Japanese State and the Communist Party of Japan were the lackeys of foreign invaders who had brought nothing but ruin on Japan. Soon after this declaration, Oda displayed a tsurugi sword he claimed to have found in the Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya, said to have been the resting place of the legendary sword Kusanagi, said to have once belonged the Shinto goddess Amaterasu and the legendary warrior Yamato Takeru, though it was not on display prior to the war and its whereabouts were unknown during the post-war period. Oda claimed that this sword was the legendary Kusanagi, and that it cemented his right to claim the throne of both shogun and emperor of Japan, declaring himself the rightful ruler of the entire country. The Shogun would later claim, in addition to descent from Oda Nobunaga, to have been a number of Japanese mythological and historical figures, including past emperors, shoguns, and military leaders. Among those he claimed to have been reincarnations of include the first Emperor Jimmu, Yamato Takeru, Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Oda Nobunaga, the Emperor Meiji, and admiral Heihachiro Togo. By 2246, the Shogunate controlled the Kansai region, including the ruins of cities of Osaka and Kobe, as well as Kyoto, which escaped nuclear destruction in the Great War, easily defeated their less organized adversaries and seizing the city, which the Shogun declared his new capital. In the 2240s and 2250s, the Shogunate expanded east, taking control of the southern and western part of the former Gifu Prefecture, as well as the western part of the Fukui Prefecture and the entirety of the former Shiga prefecture. At the same time, other campaigns expanded west, taking control of the northern as western parts of the Hyogo prefecture. As of 2255, the Shogunate ruled the southern coast of Honshu from Kosai in the east to Himeji in the west, and from Tsuruga to Maizuru on the north coast. In 2256, the Shogunate's expansion brought them into conflict with both the postwar Japanese State and the Communist Party of Japan. The conflict with the CPJ began first, in April, 2256, at the Battle of Awaji-shima, in which a Shogunate attempt at an amphibious invasion of Shikoku (the two bridges on either side of Awaji-shima, connecting Honshu and Shikoku had been both been destroyed in the war) was thwarted by CPJ naval and air forces. Later that year, in July, the Shogunate fought their first major battle against the Free Japanese State at the Battle of Lake Hamana, when FJS air and naval forces defeated Shogunate forces attempting to attack Hamamatsu by crossing the lake by boat (once again, the pre-war bridges had long since been destroyed), while the Free Japanese Army forces halted a Shogunate Army advancing north of the lake. From 2256 until the 2270s, three major factions that controlled Japan would remain in a stalemate, with the mountains separating their territories proving a major obstacle to major offensives and preventing major territorial gains on either side. Territory , Blue- Ryukyu Republic, Red- Communist Party of Japan, Yellow- The Shogunate, Orange- Far Eastern Republic. Pre-war prefectural lines included for reference purposes.]] As of 2256, the Shogunate controlled most of central Honshu, centered around the former Kansai Region and Aichi Prefecture, ranging from Toyohashi in the east to Himeji in the west on the south coast of Honshu. On the north coast, they controlled from from Joetsu in the east to Toyoka in the west. This area was divided into large kuni or provinces, controlled by the highest-ranking daimyo. While the system is based on feudal period of Japanese history, the boundaries of the provinces of the Shogunate do not match historical provinces or pre-war prefectures, but rather are based largely on natural barriers or political barriers. Provinces as of 2256 *Yamashiro (city of Kyoto- capital and surroundings) *Osaka (ruins of Osaka and surroundings) *Hyogo (west of Osaka province, includes Himeji and ruins of Kobe) *Toyoka (former northern Hyogo prefecture, westernmost province on north coast) *Maizuru (north coast of Honshu east of Toyoka province) *Yamato (western Kii peninsula, includes historical provinces of Kii and Yamato) *Ise (eastern Kii peninsula) *Fukui (north coast, east of Maizuri province) *Ishikawa (north coast, east of Fukui province) *Toyama (north coast, east of Ishikawa) *Joetsu (north coast, easternmost province) *Owari (city of Nagoya and surroundings) *Gifu (north of Nagoya) *Hida (mountainous area between Gifu and Toyama, former northern Gifu prefecture, capital: Takayama) *Shinano (cities of Nagano and Matsumoto, east of Takayama province) *Kai (closely resembles boundaries of pre-war Yamanashi prefecture, borders postwar Japanese state territory) Government The Shogunate is a feudalistic state vaguely resembling feudal Japan in structure, one of the most significant differences being that the titles of Shogun (essentially a military dictator who traditionally wielded true power) and Emperor (whose role was mostly religious and ceremonial) are combined with, with ruler officially possessing the title of "Shogun and Emperor of All Japan", though his is commonly simply known as the "Shogun". The shogun has final authority in all matters of state, however, much of the day-to-day ruling is left to daimyo, high-ranking officials acting of governors of provinces or high-ranking military leaders by appointed by the shogun. In turn, the daimyo have numerous lower-ranked officials or samurai. The title of samurai may be possessed by both warriors or administrators. Among the samurai, even below the daimyo, there is a distinct hierarchy, especially among those in the military, with the highest ranked samurai being loosely equivalent to a colonel, while the lowest ranks are equivalent to NCOs or specialists. The common people, including farmers and merchants owe taxes (which may be in money or a portion of a farmer's crops) to their daimyo in exchange for the protection for raiders and outside threats, and may be called up for military service. Military The military of the shogunate consists of a combination of full-time soldiers of the samurai class, along with ashigaru, foot soldiers consisting of members of the common class who may be called up for military service. While the samurai train in traditional martial arts, and antique Japanese weapons such as the katana are considered status symbols, unlike some other factions modeled after traditional cultures (such as Caesar's Legion and The Celts), the Shogunate does not shy away from using firearms and other advanced weaponry- a view modeled after Oda Nobunaga's own adoption of European muskets in the 16th century in his unification of Japan. In general, every samurai in military service is armed at least with an assault rifle, with many carrying more specialized weapons such as machine guns, energy weapons, sniper rifles, and rocket, grenade, or missile launchers. Crew of vehicles, aircraft, and naval vessels are also typically full-time soldiers of the samurai class. The weapons carried by ashigaru tend to be more variable. While there are no restrictions on ownership of firearms among the lower classes, the relative rarity of firearms in pre-war Japan in comparison to other countries such as the US means that the vast majority of firearms own by the lower classes are "pipe guns", and less frequently hunting rifles and shotguns (the only firearms legal to civilians in pre-war Japan, and even those were heavily regulated)- sufficient for hunting and driving off animals and bandits, but inferior to purpose-built military weapons. Some ashigaru are issued military-grade weapons from the armories of their local daimyo, to be used by them during the campaign and then returned to the armory at its conclusion, however, there are rarely enough to arm the entire force, and often times as many of as half of the ashigaru in the army may be armed with personal weapons, along with improvised grenades, which can be produced relatively easily. Like many post-war armies, the Shogunate makes use of whatever weapons they can find. Standard assault rifles are typically either a Japanese-made Howa Type 89, Chinese Type 93, or American R-91, though older designs such as the M16A1 and Howa Type 64 are also used. Shogunate infantry also make use of a variety of other small arms, including machine guns, sniper rifles, energy weapons, and rocket and missile launchers of Japanese, Chinese, and American origin. In addition to infantry, the Shogunate also operate a few hundred improvised fighting vehicles. They also possess about 100-150 pre-war tanks, mostly older Mitsubishi Type-74s, but also some Mitsubishi Type 42s- the most advanced JSDF main battle tank at the time of the Great War, as well a similar number (100-150) other armored fighting vehicles. The Shogunate also possess small numbers aircraft, no more than 150, about 60 being purpose-built fighter aircraft, mostly F-8OJ, but also at least three advanced Mitsubishi FX-45s. The Shogunate's air forces often suffer from a lack of pilots as their means of training consists of only few simulators recovered from a JSDF bunker. Shogunate naval forces are, like the other factions in Japan, relatively numerous, but consist mostly of armed fishing boats and other small pre-war vessels, centered around four pre-war frigates, the Yamato, Yamashiro, Owari, and Musashi, all named for feudal Japanese provinces, which act as flagships. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries